unidad_5_electrostatica_fisica_generalfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sistemas de Unidades
= Sistema Cegesimal de Unidades = El Sistema Cegesimal de Unidades, también llamado sistema CGS, es un sistema de unidades basado en el centímetro, el gramo y el segundo. Su nombre es el acrónimo de estas tres unidades. Fue propuesto por Gauss en 1832, e implantado por la British Association for the Advancement of Science (BAAS, ahora BA) en 1874 incluyendo las reglas de formación de un sistema formado por unidades básicas y unidades derivadas.1 El sistema CGS ha sido casi totalmente reemplazado por el Sistema Internacional de Unidades. Sin embargo aún perdura su utilización en algunos campos científicos y técnicos muy concretos, con resultados ventajosos en algunos contextos. Así, muchas de las fórmulas del electromagnetismo presentan una forma más sencilla cuando se las expresa en unidades CGS, resultando más simple la expansión de los términos en v''/''c. La Oficina Internacional de Pesos y Medidas, reguladora del Sistema Internacional de Unidades, valora y reconoce estos hechos e incluye en sus boletines referencias y equivalencias de algunas unidades electromagnéticas del sistema CGS gaussiano, aunque desaconseja su uso.2 Índice * 1 Unidades electromagnéticas * 2 Unidades del sistema cegesimal * 3 Referencias * 4 Bibliografía * 5 Véase también * 6 Enlaces externos Unidades electromagnéticas A diferencia del SI, el sistema CGS no determina si debe haber una dimensión adicional para las magnitudes electromagnéticas (en el SI es la corriente). De ahí que haya varios sistemas cegesimales en función de como se tratan las constantes y . Las ecuaciones se ajustan según el sistema concreto adoptado, aunque en la práctica apenas se usa más que el de Gauss, donde ambas constantes se toman como 1 y a cambio aparece explícitamente c''. Las dimensiones, así, pueden tener exponentes semienteros. En el SI la corriente eléctrica se define mediante la intensidad del campo magnético que presenta, y la carga eléctrica se define como corriente eléctrica por unidad de tiempo. En una variedad del CGS, el ues o unidades electrostáticas, la carga se define como la fuerza que ejerce sobre otras cargas, y la corriente se define como carga por unidad de tiempo. Una consecuencia de este método es que la Ley de Coulomb no contiene una constante de proporcionalidad. Por último, al relacionar los fenómenos electromagnéticos al tiempo, la longitud y la masa, dependen de las fuerzas observadas en las cargas. Hay dos leyes fundamentales en acción: la Ley de Coulomb, que describe la fuerza electrostática entre ''cargas, y la ley de Ampère (también conocida como la ley de Biot-Savart), que describe la fuerza electrodinámica (o electromagnética) entre corrientes. Cada una de ellas contiene las constantes de proporcionalidad y . La definición estática de campo magnético tiene otra constante, . Las dos primeras constantes se relacionan entre sí a través de la velocidad de la luz, (la razón entre y debe ser igual a ). De este modo se tienen varias opciones: Una característica del sistema CGS gaussiano es que el campo eléctrico y el campo magnético tienen las mismas unidades. Existe aproximadamente media docena de sistemas de unidades electromagnéticas en uso, la mayoría basados en el sistema CGS. Estos incluyen el uem o unidades electromagnéticas (escogidas de tal manera que la Ley de Biot-Savart no tenga constante de proporcionalidad), Gausiano y unidades Heaviside-Lorentz. Para complicar más el asunto, algunos físicos e ingenieros utilizan para el campo eléctrico unidades híbridas, como voltios por centímetro. En el antiguo sistema de unidades electromagnéticas basado en el CGS que se usó para estudiar la inducción magnética la unidad de corriente no es el statamper sino el abamper = 10 amper, lo que permite llegar a definir el gauss como unidad de densidad de flujo magnético. En la tabla siguiente se encontrará el statamper y el gauss como pertenecientes al moderno sistema CGS. Esto es inexacto. El gauss no es una magnitud CGS sino electromagnética. Unidades del sistema cegesimal Los coeficientes 2998, 3336, 1113 y 8988 se derivan de la velocidad de la luz; exactamente valen 299792458, 333564095198152, 1112650056 y 89875517873681764. Un «centímetro» de capacidad es la capacitancia de una esfera conductora, de 1 cm de radio, en el vacío. Referencias # Volver arriba↑ «Bref historique du SI» (en francés). París: BIPM. Consultado el 07-09-2013. # Volver arriba↑ Bureau International des Poids et Mesures - The International System of Mesures, vide página 123 y siguientes. Bibliografía * Feynman, Leighton and Sands. Lectures on physics. Addison-Wesley. ISBN 0-8053-9045-6. * Resnick,R. and Halliday, D. (1996). Physics. John Wiley & Sons. ISBN 0-471-83202-2. * Tipler, Paul A. (2000). Física para la ciencia y la tecnología (2 volúmenes). Barcelona: Ed. Reverté. ISBN 84-291-4382-3.